


Black Ice

by Iaveina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaveina/pseuds/Iaveina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitting black ice when driving is a terrifying concept for any driver, but Ryan’s just glad that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

“You didn’t have to go out just for me,” Jack’s hoarse voice croaked over the bluetooth headset, accompanied by a heavy sneeze that boomed into Ryan’s ear. He waited patiently, hearing a rustling over the line as Jack picked up a tissue and blew his nose, before answering.

“I’d be the worst boyfriend in the world if I just let you get more sick,” he replied, moving a hand from the steering wheel to turn up the setting on the windscreen wipers in response to the snow falling heavier outside. He gently lessened the pressure of his foot on the accelerator, decreasing the speed of the car he was driving, and hummed. “I’ve got enough ingredients for chicken soup and some cold medicine, hopefully that’ll help you get better and we can enjoy the rest of our vacation.”

Jack sniffed. “I think Canada gave me a cold,” he mumbled, and Ryan heard the rustling of bedsheets as Jack shifted. “I’m sorry for ruining your vacation.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, recognising that it was mainly Jack’s illness speaking as opposed to his usually self-confident partner. Almost as soon as they’d crossed over the border Jack had been down with a cold, putting their Canadian adventure plans on hold until he was well, and Ryan had frequently found his boyfriend to be over-apologetic about the whole situation. “Hey, you’re not ruining anything,” he berated, his voice not quite holding the amount of conviction he felt; the snow outside was making it difficult to see and Ryan found himself putting his full concentration into driving. “Besides, you were looking a bit peaky before we left Austin.”

Jack sneezed, the sound loud enough that Ryan flinched slightly, and when he spoke his voice was raspier than before. “It’s because of me you’re out in this weather.”

“I’m told the weather is pretty normal for this time of year,” Ryan shrugged, frowning as he was overtaken by another car. “We can snuggle in front of the fire later, I  _knew_  it was a good idea to get a cabin.”

“You’ll catch my cold…”

“I’m healthy as an ox, I’ll be fi-”

The loss of traction beneath the wheels of his car was sudden, and he must have let out a surprised sound as Jack’s worried voice filled his ears; his words indistinguishable above the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears and the blinding panic that gripped him as the car slid out of his control.

A part of him resisted the urge to hit the breaks and jerk the steering wheel to the side, a move the rational part of him knew to be foolish and would only make his situation worse. Instead he removed his foot from the accelerator, shifted into a lower gear and gripped the steering wheel tightly until the car slid to a stop inches from ditch lining the side of the road. Behind him, the car that had been following sat motionless - its headlights beaming.

“Ryan?! Ryan what happened?”

Ryan couldn’t speak, his knuckles white as his hands held onto the steering wheel as if it were the only thing anchoring him to that moment, and he exhaled a shaky breath to try and collect himself; his heartbeat still pounding.

“Ryan!”

“H-huh,” he spluttered, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. “I’m fine Jack, I’m fine.”

“What happened?!” Jack’s hoarse voice was urgent, and Ryan swallowed before replying.

“Just a bit of black ice, I’m fine,” he could almost see the alarm on Jack’s face and he hastened to continue. “I’m nearly back at the cabin, I’ll see you soon.”

He took a deep breath and gently pressed down on the accelerator, pulling the car back onto the road and, thankfully, avoiding anymore patches of black ice. The drive back to the cabin was short and as soon as he pulled up the front door opened, revealing his dressing gown-clad, red-nosed and sniffing boyfriend. He picked up the bag of groceries from the passenger seat with shaking hands and got out of the car, shaking his head in Jack’s direction disapprovingly as he hurried up the path from the driveway to the cabin.

“You shouldn’t be out here,” he greeted warmly, his breath puffing out in the cold air. Jack immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house, shutting the door and blocking out the cold behind him. He sniffed slightly and pulled Ryan into a tight hug. “Hey, what’s this for?”

“You were in danger because of me,” Jack whispered, pulling back to look at Ryan with guilty brown eyes. “You should’ve stayed here.”

“Jack, I’m fine,” Ryan replied, squeezing Jack’s hand comfortingly despite being unable to forget how not in control he had been in the situation, and how it could’ve ended so much worse. Jack didn’t look convinced and Ryan led him further into the cabin, delivering a quick kiss to his cheek before smiling lovingly at him. “You go and sit down and I’ll whip you up some of this soup. It’s my Mom’s recipe, you’ll love it.”

Jack sulked, but shuffled back in the direction of the living room and its roaring fireplace without a word. Ryan bustled around the kitchen, trying quell the tremors in his hands, and soon delivered a steaming bowl of homemade chicken soup to his boyfriend; Jack bundled up on the sofa in front of the fire in almost every blanket they could get their hands on.

“There you go, you should feel a lot better after this. It’s magic I swear,” Ryan smiled reassuringly, handing Jack the spoon and watching him take his first bite; his brown eyes lighting up at the taste before he began to eat more, finishing it up in no time at all. “See, how do you feel now?”

Jack shrugged and Ryan scooched over on the sofa and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Jack snuggled into the embrace and sighed.

“Mmm good,” he muttered, entwining his cold fingers in Ryan’s warm ones. He looked up at him with a frown. “What about you?”

“Me?” Ryan replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Jack frowned at him, his cheeks flushed. “I’m fine J, more worried about you.”

“I was so worried about you,” Jack mumbled, his voice catching mid-sentence and Ryan was alarmed to see tears creep into the corners of his eyes. He hugged Jack closer to him, nuzzling lightly into his neck. Jack sniffed. “How…can you just brush it off?”

Ryan shrugged slightly, swallowing heavily. “It was a frightening experience, I can’t deny it but…it’s over and done with. I’m still here-” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he found it difficult to continue, pulling his hands from Jack’s grip to hide their clamminess and avoiding his lover’s knowing gaze. He coughed. “Yeah, I’m still here.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “I know you better than that, you can’t hide it from me.”

“It?”

“Your fear,” Jack stated plainly, shifting on the sofa. “You were as scared as I am.”

“I’ll get over it,” Ryan shook his head, entwining his fingers with Jack’s again and trying his best to offer a comforting smile. Jack rested his head lightly against his shoulder with a deep sigh and Ryan kissed him on the top of his head. “We’ll just have to wait until the weather clears up a bit until we go out again, how about that?”

Jack hummed in response, shuffling closer to him, and Ryan had a moment of peace before he jerked upright, quickly turning away as a sneeze shook him. Jack chuckled and handed him a tissue.

“I hope you’ve written down that soup recipe, I think we’re going to need more of it.”


End file.
